Barry MacSweeney
Barry MacSweeney (July 17, 1948 - May 9, 2000) was an English poet and journalist. Life MacSweeney was born in Newcastle upon Tyne. He worked as a professional journalist throughout most of his life. He met poet Basil Bunting when they were both working at the Newcastle Evening Chronicle in the mid-1960s, and formed part of a local group of poets including Tom Pickard, Jon Silkin, and Jeremy Prynne. He taught journalism and tutored in creative writing in the 1970s and worked as voluntary tutor in adult literacy in Newcastle in the late 1980s. Alcoholism, which he struggled with "from the age of sixteen"Patrick McGuinness, "All the broken dollpeople, Poetry, 19 December 2003. and related ill health led to his death in May 2000. Publications Poetry *''The Boy from the Green Cabaret Tells of his Mother: Poems,1965-1968''. London: New Authors, 1968. *''The Last Bud''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Blacksuede Boot Press, 1969. *''Six Sonnets for Nathaniel Swift''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Blacksuede Boot Press, 1969. *''Joint Effort'' (with Peter Bland). Barnet, UK: Blacksuede Boot Press, 1970. *''Flames on the Beach at Viarregio''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Blacksuede Boot Press, 1970. *''Our Mutual Scarlet Boulevard''. London: Fulcrum, 1971. *''Just 22 and Don't Mind Dyin': The official poetical biography of Jim Morrison, rock idol'' (with Elaine Randell). London: Curiously Strong, 1971; Cambridge, UK: Turpin, 1973. *12 Poems and a Letter (1971) Elaine Randell *''Brother Wolf''. London: Turret, 1972. *''Fools Gold''. Kent, UK: Blacksuede Boot Press, 1972. *''Five Odes''. London: Transgravity, 1972. *''Dance Steps''. Bexleyheath, Kent, UK: Joe DiMaggio Press, 1972. *''Six Odes''. London: Ted Cavanagh, 1973. *''Fog Eye''. London: Ted Cavanagh, 1973. *''Black Torch''. London: New London Pride, 1978. *''Far Cliff Babylon''. London: Writers Forum, 1978. *''Odes, 1971-1978''. London: Trigram, 1978. *''Blackbird: Elegy for William Gordon Calvert; being Book 2 of Black Torch''. Newcaslte upon Tyne, UK: Pig Pen, 1979; Durham, UK: Pig Pen, 1980. *''Starry Messenger''. Ashford, Kent, UK: Secret Books, 1980. *''Colonel B''. 1980. *''Jury Vet Odes''. Leamington Spa, UK: Bath Place Community Arts Press, 1981. *''Ranter''. Lenton, Nottingham, UK: Slow Dancer, 1985. *The Tempers of Hazard (1993; pulped same year) Thomas A. Clark and Chris Torrance *''Hellhound Memos''. London: Many Press, 1993. *''Pearl''. Cambridge, UK: Equipage, 1995. *''The Book of Demons''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 1997. *''Etruscan Reader III'' (by Maggie O'Sullivan, David Gascoyne, & Barry MacSweeney). Newcastle under Lyme, UK: Etruscan, 1997. *''Postcards from Hitler''. London: Writers Forum, 1998. *''Pearl in the Silver Morning''. Cambridge, UK: Peter Riley, 1999. *''Sweet Advocate / Letters to Dewey''. London: Equipage, 1999. *''False Lapwing''. Cambridge, UK: Peter Riley, 2002. *''Wolf Tongue: Selected poems, 1965-2000''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2003. *''Horses in Boiling Blood: A collaboration, a celebration'' (with Guillaume Apollinaire). Cambridge, UK: Equipage, 2004. *''Wolf Tongue: Poems, 1975-2000''. Tyne and Wear, UK: Bloodaxe, 2011. Non-fictione *''Elegy for January: A life of Thomas Chatterton''. London: Menard Press, 1970. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Barry MacSweeney, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center. Web, Nov. 29, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;About *Barry MacSweeney at Newcastle University *Barry MacSweeney obituary, The Guardian. * Barry MacSweeney: An appreciation by Nicholas Johnson *Barry MacSweeney and the Bunting Influence, Rebecca A. Smith, Jacket magazine. *"Barry MacSweeney" at Honoured Treefrogs. Category:1948 births Category:2000 deaths Category:English poets Category:British Poetry Revival Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets